1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more specifically, to an electronic apparatus with a housing for seeing inside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic apparatus comprises modules such as a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, an interface card, a hard disk drive, and a power supply. These modules are contained in a housing and communicate mutually via numerous electrical connections. The electronic signals of these modules and electrical connections have a high frequency, for instance, the frequency of a CPU is up to 1 GHz, thus electromagnetic radiation occurs. Electromagnetic radiation has an unfavorable influence on users and the environment, i.e. electromagnetic radiation interference, so that most countries and regions have set up standards for electromagnetic radiation. In order to prevent electromagnetic radiation, a typical computer housing is made of metal.
Additionally, as the speed of data processing in computers improved, the inner structure of the electronic apparatus becomes more and more complicated. An electronic apparatus may fail to properly function simply due to defect or malfunction of only one part. If the user can find the reason as soon as possible, down time and cost waste can be conserved. For instance, if a heat radiating fan or a water-cooling system breaks down so that the electronic apparatus cannot operate, it is difficult to discover because the conventional electronic apparatus is covered with a metal housing. Therefore, if the user can find the reason of malfunction from outside of the electronic apparatus, time wasted by inspection can be reduced.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,237 “Electronics case for reducing electromagnetic radiation”, Hancock et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,586 “Apparatus for adjustable mounting a cooling device to a computer enclosure”, Chen et al., computer housings with a plurality of holes for heat radiation are disclosed. However, the plurality of holes has no corresponding protection so that it is unable to keep dust from entering into the housing. Moreover, the light entering into the housing via the holes is horizontal to a motherboard, so that it is not easy to see inside the housing.